If It's Love----A Hawaii Five-0 & Chicago Fire Crossover Story
by pamela.n.bentley
Summary: Two people will face their biggest challenge yet...eachother...
1. Info

I got this idea while watching Chicago Fire and Hawaii Five-0 a while back.

It's au some because Chicago Fire is now based in Hawaii so that means warm weather.


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own either of these amazing shows.

A/N: This takes place right around the time of the season 2 finale of Hawaii Five-0. It's also slightly au.

* * *

Kono Kalakaua sits on the edge of the boat starring at her kidnapper.

Her hands and feet were both bond and her mouth was tapped.

She would be lying if she said she wasn't a little nervous.

Kono knew his boss was Frank Delano, she put him behind bar for crying out loud.

The kidnapper's phone goes off and he answers."Yeah.."He says.

"Got it.."He says and hangs up walking towards Kono.

"Sorry."He says and pushes Kono overboard.

Kono wasn't sure how long she was able to hold out until someone found her.

The boat drove off leaving Kono to fend for herself.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Lieutenant Kelly Severide walks into the commons area where most of his fellow firefighters were.

"Rescue Squad 3...Ambulance 61...water rescue..."The bells go off and Kelly and his men were already running for the trucks.

Severide suited up in the back as they take off.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono was getting weaker.

Her lungs were on fire and her body felt numb.

She's fighting to keep her eyes open but it's not working out to well.

Kono was sinking deeper into the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

From what Severide had heard from the dispatcher two ambulance were sent out by the same man.

One for the water rescue and one for a gun shot victim.

They pulled up to the scene at the boat docks.

Kelly and the others jumped out. Kelly started shouting orders and runs towards the water.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kono's eyes slowly closed.

She could no longer fight.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kelly was now in the water searching for the young women he was told about.

Just as he gets deeper he sees her.

Quickly, he swims towards the women and wraps his arms around her waist.

He sees that she was bond.

He swims to surface and Capp pulls the women onto the docks. Kelly pulls himself up and kneels down beside the women.

Shay and Dawson rush over with the stretcher.

Kelly feels for a pulse."Come on.."He whispers.

He feels a very small pulse and looks at Shay.

"We got a small pulse...we have to hurry.."He says pulling the tape off her mouth,feet,and hands.

Leslie and Gabriella quickly work to get her on the stretcher and put her in the back of the ambulance.

Kelly jumps in with Dawson and bangs on the door for Shay to get going.

Severide couldn't explain what he was feeling at the moment. It was different...and weird...

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

They arrive at the hospital and Kono is immediately taken back for treatment.

Shay signed the papers.

A few seconds later the door hospital doors open again and two paramedics run with a female gun shot victim.

The man with them runs to the desk."Officer Kono Kalakaua.."He says.

Severide hears him.

"She was brought in just a few minutes ago...she was taken to ICU for immediate care.."The women tells Chin Ho Kelly.

Chin steps back from the desk and sighs. He hoped to God his wife Malia and cousin Kono was going to be okay.

"I believe the medics who brought her in are still here..."The women tells Chin.

Chin looks around to finds Severide walking closer.

"I'm Kelly Severide...I'm one of the people who brought Kono in."Kelly tells him.

"You don't look like a medic.."Chin says looking at Kelly from head to toe. The guy was soaking wet.

"I'm on the Rescue Squad 3...I pulled her out of the water."Kelly tells Chin.

Chin relaxes a bit."How is she?"Chin asks hoping to get some answers.

"She barley had a pulse when we got to her...right now...she's hanging on.."Kelly says.


End file.
